prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bag Man
The Bag Man is the 3rd episode of Breakout Kings starring T-Bag. Story At Fox River Penitentiary, Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell stands at the sink as a young inmate brushes his teeth for him. The young inmate raises a Dixie cup with water to T-Bag's mouth and a bit spills accidentally. He freezes. T-Bag glares at him, wipes the water from his chin with his prosthetic hand. If looks could kill...T-Bag tells the inmate to draw the curtain. He slowly moves to a sheet and pulls it closed to cover the bars of the cell. T-Bag tells him to get the hurt stick. Reluctantly, the young inmate takes a step to retrieve it from under a pillow but is stopped by a guard who yanks back the sheet and tells T-Bag his Med Transpo was approved, he's getting a new prosthetic. T-Bag pulls his signature move and turns his pocket inside out so the young inmate can hold it as they walk. The inmate and the guard follow T-Bag out of the cell to the security gate where he's patted down. The door buzzes and opens and T-Bag turns around, winks at the young inmate, and walks toward the van. T-Bag sits in the back of the van with a prison guard while another one drives. T-Bag leans forward to show the crack in his arm to the skeptical guard. He extends his hand to the guard who leans in just a fraction, but that's enough for T-Bag who yanks off part of his hand to reveal the crack is really a shank that's been carved into the hard plastic of the fake hand itself. T-Bag's on top of the guard instantly, plunging the hard plastic shiv into his neck. The guard pushes T-Bag against the metal wall of the truck's interior, gashing T-bag across his forehead. T-Bag plunges the shank a few more times and then grabs the cuff keys from the now dead guard. The driver guard keeps driving, none the wiser, with the engine making a loud rumbling noise, muffling any noise from the back. A moment later, he's shot through the cab wall and the van careens off the road and into a tree on a secluded road. T-Bag bursts from the back of the van, runs to the front and pushes the dead driver over, trying to get the driver's gun from his holster. A car pulls up behind the van, and T-Bag freezes. At the back of the transpo van stands a middle-aged man, with his son waiting in the car, just a Good Samaritan who saw the van go off the road. T-Bag attempts to play off the wreck as if he was the driver, but the man's eyes land on the prison number stamped on T-Bag's jumper and the "Illinois Department of Corrections" seal on the van's back door. T-Bag notices and whips out his gun, telling him to back off. Moments later, the man is standing there, in his underwear, watching T-Bag drive off with his car. One of the nation's most notorious criminals is free once again. Ray and Charlie, intense, quickly tape up photos of T-Bag on the bulletin board, along with close ups of his hand (without the crack) and headlines about the Fox River Eight. Charlie fills in Lloyd, Shea, and Erica: they have a bona fide professional runner on their hands. Julianne enters from the back carrying a big box labeled BAGWELL filled with documents. Shea moves to help her, but Lloyd intercepts and nudges Shea out of the way so he could help. Lloyd, barely able to carry the box, drops in on the desk and tries to play it off like it was a piece of cake. Ray tells the team that the escaped con's name is Theodore Bagwell, a notorious criminal who was part of the Fox River Eight that broke out a few years before. Shea snorts a laugh at T-Bags' nickname, but Lloyd's interest is very piqued. He knows this guy, he's studied him. "He's an incredible melange of sociopathic and psychopathic personality traits. On the psycho tip, his crimes can be well planned -- his breakouts for example -- but then he'll turn sociopath and kill someone at the drop of a hat, leaving tons of evidence behind." Lloyd, almost a fanboy, knows a lot about this guy. Julianne pulls up T-Bag's recorded calls from prison and plays them for the team. The first call was to Cabe Green, a former inmate who now lives in Fort Wayne, Indiana. During the call, T-Bag asks Cabe for his "present." The second call was a hang up. Shea determines both calls were a code for something. He tells the team that during the first call, "present" probably means help breaking out. And the second call was a signaling that the plan was still on. The team splits up, Ray and Shea head to Fort Wayne while the others go to Illinois. Shea stands next to Cabe, a fragile man, almost reminiscent of T-Bag's former cellmate -- outside of a corroded house. Ray checks inside for T-Bag, but he's not there. The two question Cabe, but get nothing out of him. On their way back to the car, Shea tells them that Cabe isn't going to tell them anything: when referring to T-Bag, Cabe called him Theodore. He's still under T-Bag's control. Charlie, Erica, and Lloyd are at the scene of T-Bag's escape. The medical transpo van is still off the side of the road, roped off with yellow police tape. Erica looks at the hole in the windshield and realizes that T-Bag shot the guard twice. Prison guards traditionally carry Glock 17s, she points out. That means T-Bag still has nine shots left. Charlie turns as he hears a police cruiser arrive. The Good Samaritan from earlier, now wearing a police issued jacket and sweatpants, tells the team that T-Bag's pretty hurt. Charlie tells Lloyd to call Julianne to update the alarm to include T-Bag's injury. Ray calls Charlie and tells him that Cabe's visit was no help. He knows he's involved, just doesn't know what he did to help. Erica steps in and offers her piece: maybe Cabe didn't help T-Bag escape. Maybe he helped him after the escape, leaving a bag full of money and clothes somewhere for pick up. While Ray's on the phone, he notices an Indiana Toll Road EZ Pass in the window of Cabe's beat-up El Camino. Julianne runs Cabe's EZ Pass and reports that Cabe drove into Illinois a week ago, the same day the hang up call was made to T-Bag. Shea was right; it was a signal. Julianne finds out that the call come from Matteson, Illinois, only minutes from where Charlie, Erica, and Lloyd are now. They arrive at a dumpy motel, scanning the landscape for any clues. Erica's eyes land on a dumpster in the corner. She walks toward the dumpster and finds a freshly dug hole with an empty cardboard box, hefty bag, and a piece of Tupperware with colored paper. Charlie opens the box to find a cheap battery-operated razor, cologne, cardboard from a shirt collar and pins. Meanwhile, T-Bag spots an ambulance and two EMTs outside of a small community medical clinic. T-Bag walks up to the poor, unsuspecting EMTs. "Two birds, meet one stone," he says to himself as he approaches. Back at the office, Charlie is pissed. It's been a day, and they still have no leads. Shea suggests that T-Bag escaped for a woman, that's the main reason why he got so gussied up. That night, T-Bag passes a table, palms a name tag, and clips it to his shirt. He's at the 2010 Midwest Mixer. T-Bag, now Brett Benson, the owner of two Zippy Burger franchises, scans the room looking for his prey. His eyes land across the room on Candace Plum, nervously rehearsing her speech in the corner. T-Bag begins to charm her, and she enjoys the attention. He grabs two drinks from a passing waiter and empties a capsule into her drink. Candace, unaware and totally smitten, takes the drink and toasts. At the office, an excited Julianne finally has a hit. Local police found the ditched ambulance truck on the side of the road. Both EMTs were dead, and one of them had his hand cut off. Meanwhile, Candace, now drugged, is not feeling well. T-Bag is driving, and she thanks for him for it and invites him to join her in her hotel room when they arrive. T-Bag quickly yanks her ring off her hand and in one swift move, reaches across her lap, opens the door, and pushes her out of the car. He yanks the door closed and keeps driving. The team is at the ambulance crime scene and Charlie's going through the personal effects of the victims. Shea notices that only one of the bags has a cell phone and assumes T-Bag took it. Ray sees Shea is right and jumps on the phone with Julianne to track for any calls made. She find out the call was placed with the deceased EMT's phone after their bodies were found. Ray calls the number and it goes right to voicemail, but the number belongs to a woman named Lorraine. Julianne then alerts the team about Candace. She was found on the side of the road, amazingly lucid and has identified T-Bag. Before they leave the scene, the remaining cell phone rings and flashes the word HOME with a family photo behind it. Charlie grimly tells the cop on the scene that it's time to notify the next of kin. It's nighttime at a low rent apartment building. T-Bag enters the hallway and carefully takes off his suit jacket, new shirt and tie, and hangs them all up meticulously on old wall hooks. He then knocks on the apartment door and Wayne Garret, holding a beer, answers. T-Bag, at first pretending to be a salesman, clocks Wayne with the gun and pushes Wayne back into the apartment. Ray and Lloyd are at the hospital, talking to a bruised but conscious Candace. She tells them that T-Bag mentioned he was going to see a woman, and then he took her fake gold ring before pushing her out of the car. Charlie, Ray, and Erica arrive at Wayne's apartment building and notice blood splatter outside the doorframe. Charlie, gun out, kicks in the door and finds a massacre. Lorraine, Wayne's girlfriend, is shot in the chest, slumped down in the corner. Wayne is dead in the center, with knives, corkscrews, and other utensils sticking out of him. The rest of the team arrives at the apartment to see the damage T-Bag has done. Ray wonders why he tortured Wayne and not the woman he was supposedly after. He also noticed Lorraine still has all of her jewelry. Why steal a fake ring from Candace and not any real jewelry from Lorraine? Ray starts digging through a "junk bowl" on a table that's filled with pens, keys, and Wayne Garrets nursing home employee badge. His eyes then land on a steno pad with a page torn out. He starts rubbing a pencil on the paper, hoping for an imprint of what had been written on the page above. He gets nothing. He then spots a leather-bound book under a desk lamp and a pen with the cap off. Assuming T-Bag leaned on it when he wrote, he grabs some powdered cleanser from the kitchen counter and pours it on the book, blowing away the excess. In the grooves is a powdery recreation of what was written: Ten Pence Bryan. At the office, Julianne gets a hit, not on the name but on T-Bag's location: Bryan, Ohio. T-Bag arrives at 10 Pence Avenue, home to Rodney Johnson. Rodney is sitting in front of the TV, playing video games when T-Bag crashes through the back door. He pistol whips Rodney and smashes a lamp against his head. Rodney, beaten, whimpers on the floor. T-Bag hovers over him, snorting breath like a wild animal. He looks at Rodney, then to a promotional wall calendar for Conway Rock Quarry. He tells Rodney he wants him to feel as much pain he has caused. Moments later, Charlie and Ray move around Rodney's shanty house carefully, guns out. Charlie takes the front door and Ray moves around back. Charlie turns the handle and enters just as Ray walks through the back door, which was left open. They immediately see the aftermath of the fight. Ray notices a blood smear on the wall calendar as well as a tear where the address for Conway was. At Conway Rock Quarry, T-Bag drags a sniffling, bloody Rodney by gunpoint to the rock crusher. Rodney's wrists are duct taped. He falls to his knees, begging. Before T-bag can move any further, he turns to find Charlie and Ray with guns pointed at him, 40 yard away. T-Bag quickly yanks on a control panel lever, starting the crusher and pushes Rodney down into it. Rodney almost falls down a sloped, grated incline into the churning metallic teeth that are crushing rocks into the dust below. T-Bag shoots the control panel, disabling it, as he runs off into the stacks of rock and gravel. Charlie races after him while Ray runs to the control panel, trying to stop the crusher. Charlie races after T-Bag, hiding between and behind stacks of commercial rock. They fire at each other as they duck behind piles of rock. Ray tries to pull Rodney out with a chain he found, but Rodney can't grip it with his wrists duct taped. Ray calls Charlie for help, and Charlie, after a beat, runs over, grabbing Ray's calves so he can lean in further. Rodney's grip eventually gives out and he slips away and falls into the teeth of the metallic beast. Rodney's dead and T-Bag, once again, is gone. That afternoon at Conway, the local PD is there, along with Rodney's former supervisor. The supervisor tells Ray and Charlie that Rodney used to work at Country Nursing Home. Ray realizes it's the same nursing home Wayne Garret worked for and figures it isn't a coincidence. Charlie, Ray, and Lloyd walk down the hall of County Nursing Home, while Erica and Shea wait in the lobby. They meet with Susan Dannon, the home's director. After speaking with her, Lloyd senses that she's hiding something from them. Susan finally admits that Rodney and Wayne were suspected of inappropriate physical contact with one of the mentally challenged, geriatric patients at the hospital. They also stole jewelry from her. She eventually got transferred to a state hospital in New Jersey. The patient was Mrs. Bagwell. Lloyd tells the team there is a woman T-Bag was planning on visiting, that's why he got cleaned up and stole the ring. He's on his way to see his mother. T-Bag walks into the hospital in Jersey, and snatches a bouquet of flowers from a bucket and keeps walking. The team arrives, jumps out of the car, and races up to the hospital entrance. Ray and Charlie take the front door while the cons run around back. Meanwhile, T-Bag tries to enter a restricted wing of the hospital. The doors are locked. He turns around to see a nurse at the reception desk. When she refuses him entry, he grabs the back of her head and insists. A noise makes T-Bag turn to see Charlie coming out of a doorway down the hall. They lock eyes. T-Bag releases the nurse and takes off down the hall, with Charlie chasing after him and Ray running down a parallel hall. Frantic and out of breath, T-Bag bursts out of a downstairs door, knocking Erica over. He tries to open the door to go outside, but no luck, the hospital's on lockdown. He runs off as Erica gets up and gives chase. But T-Bag gets through a set of doors, stops, and sets the locking bar in place, stopping Erica in her tracks. She looks up to find Bagwell holding a gun on her. She knows he has one round left. Just then, Charlie bursts from a door at the other end of the hall and T-Bag continues running. Shea then spots T-Bag through a glass wall, and shouts down to Lloyd who grabs a wall-mounted intercom system from the nurse's stations, directing Charlie and Ray down East Wing. Ray hears this, heads down the East Wing hall, intercepting T-Bag and tackling him to the ground. T-Bag, now under Ray's knee, looks up and locks eyes with a patient lying on her side, inside the room before him. It's his mother. She slowly looks at her son and uncurls her fingers. After cuffing T-Bag, they allow him to step inside to see her one last time. T-Bag asks Ray to remove the ring from his pocket. Ray reaches in and takes out the ring, leaving T-Bag's pocket ironically turned inside out. Ray gives the ring to T-Bag who slips it onto his mother's finger. He takes her in a beat, then leans in and kisses her on the forehead and tells her that he got them. Back at the bullpen, Lloyd is standing with a legal pad and pen in his hand, staring through the interior window at the interrogation room. Erica approaches Charlie by the coffee machine, still a little shaken up from the day's events. She asks Charlie to reconsider the "one month off per case" negotiation, especially if all the chases were going as dangerous as this one, she almost got shot today. A beat, then Charlie tells her there are no renegotiations. Lloyd walks into the interrogation room and sits at the other end of the table, across from T-Bag, someone who has fascinated him for so long. Nothing is said for a beat, and then T-Bag starts, sizing up Lloyd, unimpressed with his credentials. Lloyd just stares back at T-Bag, silent, taking it in. Lloyd's silence works T-Bag up even more and he begins to shout. Lloyd gets up and says,"I thought when this case started I'd get some great insight into why you are the way you are; a look into a complex psyche -- a glimpse at the neurological map of a madman that might lead to bigger truths that could one day help others. But as I got up close and personal with you, and your handiwork, I found a truth, but it was a smaller one. As unexciting as it may sound... some machines just come out of the factory broken... and you're just a broken machine." Lloyd stands up and walks out while T-Bag sits there. "No shit," he says quietly.www.aetv.com Cast Main cast *Laz Alonso as Charlie DuChamp *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ray Zancanelli *Brooke Nevin as Julianne Simms *Malcolm Goodwin as Sean Daniels *Serinda Swan as Erica Reed *and Jimmi Simpson as Lloyd Lowery Guest cast *Robert Knepper as Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell *Richard Binsley as The Good Samaritan *Rebecca Field as Candace Plum *Ryan Egan as Wayne Garrett *Austin Strugnell as Rodney Johnson *Philip Marshall as Guard Appearances Locations *Fox River State Penitentiary Bloopers and continuity errors *Mrs. Bagwell doesn't look the same as she does in the Mother Lode. She has blond hair and looks younger. Reviews Trivia General *The Fox River Eight are mentioned by Ray Zancanelli. *Despite it's Breakout Kings, another series, T-Bag kills at least 7 people, more then any other episode starring with T-Bag. After the episode: the Art of the Deal, the killcount of the fire made by T-Bag is left unknown. *Charlie mentioned that T-Bag broke out 2 prisons (Fox River and Sona) before. *This marks also the last appearance so far of Theodore Bagwell after appearing in Prison Break, The Conspiracy game, Pobeg and now Breakout Kings. **Robert Knepper didn't appeared in Pobeg, but another actor as T-Bag's Russian counterpart. *The story takes place after Prison Break: The Final Break and before the flashforward from T-Bag in Fox River. *This episode was either to believed the 4th episode or 8th episode of Breakout Kings. *T-Bag would, like some sources say - 4 episodes for his ownwww.tv.com. Nick Santora, creator of the show revealed it was 1 episode and the next week another Prison Break actor will appear in Breakout Kingswww.spoilertv.com. *The Bag Man can actually be said as T Bag man (without the - in T-Bag), references to his name. *Robert Knepper reprised his role after 1 year. *Within this episode, T-Bag momentarily dons the alias "Henry Pope." **This was the character name of the warden from Prison Break. *Brock Johnson was possibly credited for this episode, but didn't appeared at all. *This is the first episode without Philomena Rotchcliffer. *A photo from season 1 of Prison Break can be seen behind the Marshals when they are talking with the convicts. *T-Bag possibly was forgotten Michael Scofield, who was the reason why he was back at Fox River and did go instead to his mother, Mrs. Bagwell (who was first mentioned in episode 6 of season 1 and in a picture shown in episode 17 of season 4)Killing Your Number. *This is the second episode in which "a bad word" is used. This time it's shit, while in the first episode, Pilot, it was fuck used by Charlie. *This is the second episode in which T-Bag did take a receptionist (it was less then a minute). The first time was in Five the Hard Way. Behind the scenes *T-Bag's original Fox River Penitentiary cell from Prison Break had to be fully recreated for this episode. The Production Designer pulled visual references from Prison Break files and DVDs, and by talking with Breakout Kings creators and Prison Break alums Matt Olmstead and Nick Santora. *T-Bag's prosthetic arm also had to be recreated. A make-up special effects company in Los Angeles helmed the construction. It was shipped to Toronto, arriving just in time for the first day of shooting. The actual prosthetic was made from specialty plastic and painted by a Master Make-up SPFX Artist. *As with many of the bullet wounds in Breakout Kings, when the guard was shot in the Medical Transport Van he was rigged with a "squib". A squib is a soft packet of fake blood that is connected to a small explosive charge. When detonated, the squib creates the illusion of a bullet wound. *To create the effect that T-Bag had tortured Wayne by screwing various objects into his torso, the actor wore a Special Effects vest beneath his wardrobe. The various gadgets were then secured directly into the vest. *The day that the Medical Transportation Van crash site was filmed, the temperature dipped down to -5C (23F) and was accompanied by a fierce wind. Still the actor playing the Good Samaritan willingly stood in just his underwear to capture the scene. *The quarry featured in this episode is a real, working quarry. As luck would have it, the day of filming was a painfully freezing December day. Just off camera, members of the Wardrobe Department were standing by with warm cover-ups and Canada goose parkas for the actors to don between takes. *The Rock-Crusher was a "set build" constructed by theArt Department in conjunction with the Special Effects Department. It was built off-site, and then trucked in for the day. All of the rocks used in this scene were made of foam. Music *Song: "I Know Pepper" **Artist: Jazzicistic ***Album: Jazzicistic *Song: "Sometimes When We Touch" **Artist: Lee Greenwald ***Album: Lee Greenwald *Song: "Mission Statement" **Artist: Stone Sour ***Album: Audio Secrecy *Song: "Spread Your Love" **Artist: Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ***Album: B.R.M.C. *Song: "Platinum Sound East Ny Theory" **Artist: Mix Master G Flexx ***Album: Mix Master G Flexx Notes and references Category:Breakout Kings episodes Category:Episodes